What Would We Do Without You?
by Batmarcus
Summary: Over all of her stories, from Felicity all the way to 1 in 14 Billion. Feliss has pretty much become more familiar than the canon characters, but how truly plot twisting would it be it Felicity never existed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story from myself and Out with a Whoosh and a Thunk. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 1

As Adam slid into the building he looked around. Everything was black and covered in pictures of the Doofenshmertz family.

"Wow, obsessed much?" James asked.

"Well, she owns this entire building because of them so...yeah." Adam said beginning to lead the way forward.

"Do you think she's actually here?" Alt Adyson asked as they made their way up the stairs.

While the others were discussing whether or not Vanessa was here Katie took Adam' arm and pulled him aside.

"We'll catch up." She said to Isabella. "I need to talk to you," She said when the others were up the stairs.

"What is it?" Adam asked uncertain.

"I well...I sort of work for the other side," She said carefully

"You what?" Adam asked in shook but kept his voice down. "Since when?"

"A few weeks ago, and also your mom is not dead," She said.

"She isn't? Where is she?" Adam asked in shook.

"Safe and sound in one of Vanessa's buildings in Nevada. Do you...still love me?" Katie asked looking down.

Adam hesitated... "Yes... yes I do."

"Really?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Really." He said hugging her back.

"So, you won't fight me?" She asked.

"No, but I do want to know why."

"Originally, because she had my parents," Katie said.

"Originally?" Adam asked since that implied it became something else.

"yeah and the...well Vanessa became nice, she treats me like her little sister and she's great to my parents.." Katie trailed off.

"Well, that's surprising but I guess it kind of makes sense." Adam said in thought.

"So, will you stick with me?" She asked her face inches from his.

Adam hesitated slightly, thinking about what his sister will think but found himself saying, "Yes."

"Would it help if I said I already talked to the others, except Phineas?" She asked scooting closer.

Adam nodded, "Yeah, but, why except Phineas?"

"He's not really all that open minded to these things, and Isabella seems less happy with him these days," Katie said her lips brushing against his.

"I've noticed that too." Adam said worried abot his sister. "But yes, I'll stick with you."

"I was really hopping you would say that," She said jumping up wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him more passionately than she ever had before. Adam wrapped his arms around her returning the kiss. "I love you," She said between kisses

"I love you, too." He said back.

"We should get back to the others," She said still wrapped around him and trying to catch her breath.

Adam hesistated but nodded. "Yes, yes we should."

"I never said I was moving though," She said grinding gently against him. So, Adam carried her back to the others still like that.

"Uh, hi you two," Isabella said.

"Hi, Isabella." Katie said happily.

"So how did it go?" Isabella asked.

"It went great." Adam said even though it was a little obvious.

"Great!" Isabella said knocking Phineas out. "I really did not want to fight you,"

Katie smiled. "I didn't want to have to."

"Me either," James said completly ignoring Phineas who fell to the floor.

"So," Katie trailed off.

"We should go," Adyson 1 said.

Adam put Katie down since he'd need his hands. "Yes we should." Adam said.

"Lets get back to the hover car," Adyson 1 said

Everyone agreed and went bac to the hovercar. "Someone call Vanessa." Isabella said.

Katie contacted Vanessa from her comm. "Hey Katie!" Vanessa said

"Hey Vanessa, I talked to Adam."

"What did he say?" Vanessa asked hoping he had not hurt Katie

"He's fine with it and still loves me and will stick with me." Katie said happily.

"That's great!" Vanessa said.

"Yeah," Katie sighed leaning back into Adam

"And the others?" Vanessa asked.

"All here, except Phineas. Where are you?" Katie asked

"In my main building, where are you?" Vanessa answered.

"Leaving your San Fransisco building."

"Well, what were you doing there?" Vanessa asked.

"Adam was trying to get revenge before I told him everything," She said

"Well, then it's a good thing you told him."

"I know right?" She asked snuggled into Adam

"Anything else?" Vanessa asked.

"We want to pick up Adam and Isa' mom," She said.

"Alright." Vanessa agreed.

"Then we'll meet you there?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there." Vanessa said then hung up.

"So, we're going to Nevada." Katie told everyone else.

"Reno or Vegas?" Isabella asked.

"Reno." Katie answered.

"alright hold on," Isabella said speeding up.

* * *

They were in Reno in impossibly fast time. "Here we are," Isabella said landing on the building. Everyone exited the hovercar unto the roof.

"Security access?" A guard asked. Katie stepped up front. "Ah, Ms. Evergreen, are they with you?" She asked.

Katie nodded, "Yes they are."

"Alright, you may go," She said.

"Thank you." Katie said and they headed in.

"No problem," She said winking at Adam.

Katie glared, "He's mine," She whispered to the gaurd. The gaurd rolled her eyes. Katie hung back a little as the others went in.

"Do not push your luck with me," She warned.

The gaurd gulped. "Sorry, Ms. Evergreen."

"You had better be, he's mine, understand?" Katie asked menacingly

The gaurd nodded nervously, "Understood."

"Good," Katie said in a now sweet voice as she walked in.

"So, where is she?" Isabella asked Katie once she caught up.

"Down a floor and to the right," Katie said snuggling up to Adams side

"Got it." Isabella said focused on getting her mother back as they headed down the stairs. In the room they found their mother sitting on a couch and watching T.V.

"Mom?" Isabella said cautiously going up to her.

"Isa! Adam! How are you?" She asked happy to see her children

"Well, we're doing good now but… we thought you were dead. You were legally declared dead months ago. Had a funeral and everything." Isabella explained hesitantly.

"I have?" She asked.

"Yeah, the house had exploded and you were thought for sure to have been inside it." Adam said going up to his mom.

"Oh no, no I was in the house, but I was knocked out from behind. When I woke a very nice girl said the we had had a gas leak and I had been moved here," She said

Adam sighed and hugged her. "Well, at least your ok."

"Oh yes, I have been great this place is practically a live in spa," Vivian said from between her children.

"And you didn't even think about where we might be?" Isabella asked. "What could have happened to us?"

"I did I was worried about you both, but she said that you had both been granted entry into an elite private school and I got all your letters," She said

"We had letters given to her so she would not worry," Katie whispered so Vivian could not hear.

Isabella nodded playing along. "Yeah, it's been going great."

"However we've been called back to Danville and wanted to pick you up on the way," Adam said.

"Well, alright." Vivian said turning off the tv.

"Wait until you see our ride," Adam said.

"Alright, did Phinead and Ferb make it or something?" Vivian asked since as far as she knows, Phineas and Ferb are the suppliers of all true epicness in Danville.

"No actually, this one is all of us here," Isabella said

"Alright, so, we're leaving now?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, do you need anything from here?" Isabella asked

"No, not really." She said after some thought.

"Okay, then lets go," She said so they headed back up to the hovercar.

"What is this?" Vivian said.

"A hovercar." Isabella said simply.

"You all built this?" She asked.

"Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" Adam asked.

"It's just impressive is all," She said.

"Thank you." They all said.

"It's no trouble," She said. They all got in the hovercar.

"Alright, back to Danville," Isabella said. "Might wanna hold on, mom."

"O…kay." She said cautiously and they were off. The trip was very quick.

* * *

"Wow!" Vivian said even more impressed.

"Yeah, we were very proud," Isabella said.

Vivian noticed that a few things had changed Phineas was not there and Katie was snuggled into her son.

"Where's Phineas?" She asked choosing that one first.

"We sort of broke up," Isabella said.

"Oh, well, I'm so sorry to hear that dear but why?" Vivian asked worriedly.

"He was too obsessed with his inventions," Isabella shrugged

That was no surprise to Vivian, he had always haf that problem. She just wouldn't say anything about it because he made her so happy.

"It's okay though," Isabella said.

Vivian gave her a smile. "Yeah, you'll find someone else."

"Of course she will," Adam said.

Isabella smiled, "Yeah, you're right. Someone better."

"Exactly," Vivian said before turning to Katie and Adam.

"What?" Katie asked smiling as she snuggled into Adam.

"I may be behind times, but last I heard Katie and James were dating and Adam was not dating anyone," Vivian said.

"Oh yeah, that had changed a long while ago." Katie said her smile faltering slightly remembering that.

"Oh, so you two are together again?" She asked

Adam nodded putting his arm around Katie.

"That's good I was sad to see you both break up," She said

"Yeah, now I'm so much happier," Katie said blissfully. "so is Adam."

"Good, I am so happy for you both you are perfect for each other," Vivian said.

"Thanks, Mom." Adam said happily.

"Thank you all for picking me up," She said

"It's our pleasure." Isabella said honestly.

"Yeah it's great seeing you," Adam said

"It's great seeing you guys, too." Vivian said with a smile.

"We're here!" Isabella said. They exited the hovercar. Vanessa came out to meet them.

"I see you guys made it in and out great." Vanessa said sweetly.

"Yeah it was really easy," Katie said hugging Vanessa

"Well, it's great to have you all her." Vanessa said returning it.

"Weird," Adam said.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"You being so...nice," Adam said after a pause.

"Like I said before, she's actually really nice." Katie said looking back at him.

"It's still weird," Adam said.

"Well, I guess it might take a while to get use to." Vanessa said coming out of the hug.

"Yeah, it might," Adam said then he was surprised when she hugged him too

"Oh… um…" Adam said really awkwardly.

"Come on it's just a hug," She said.

Adam hesitated but awkwardly returned the hug.

"See?" She asked.

"Well, I guess." Adam said still hesitant.

"Come on, you make Katie happy. So, I have no issue with you," She said

"Even though I killed your father?" Adam asked makig sure his mom couldn't hear.

"My father was...not exactly the greatest father," She said.

"I can imagine, but then what did you hate me for?" Adam asked quitely.

"I didn't," She said.

"Then why'd you keep trying to kill my sister and I?" Adam asked seriously. "Even when we were in the hospital because of your attake immediately before that?"

"I actually didn't," She said.

Adam looked confused, "Then… what happened?"

"Your home, really was a freak accident,"

Adam found that hard to believe, "Then what about those hologram messages?"

"I said it was a freak accident I just took advantage of it to send a message originally I was just going to say I had your mother and wanted to talk," She said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"The opportunity was there and I would have shown you her when you showed up,"

"You could have just told us though, instead of just letting us think she was dead." Adam pointed out.

"Yeah, not one of my finer moments of thinking," Vanessa said. Adam was still uncertain as to whether or not to believe her. "If I had wanted to kill you, Adam, I would have."

"Well… I guess that is true…" Adam trailed.

"Come on, give me a chance," She said.

Adam sighed. "Alright, I will."

"Good, now come on I want to talk to all of you," She said. They all headed inside the building instead of talking up on the roof.

"So, are you all interested in joining me?" She asked. They hesitated, with the exception of Katie and Vivian of course, but all agreed.

"Good. So, what tower do you want to live in?" She asked.

"What about the one in LA?" Katie asked.

"The one in Disneyland?" Vanessa asked.

Katie nodded. "That's the one."

"Easily done," Vanessa said.

"Really?" Adam asked exitedly.

"Yes really," Vanessa said smiling.

"That's amazing!" Isabella said excitedly.

"It's really cool!" James said.

"So, you're all agreed?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes," They said together.

"OKay go to the clothes floor and get a few outfits each," She said.

"Alright, come on guys, I'll show you to it." Katie said heading over to the roof entrance. The followed her down a hallway and into a room filled with clothes "Pick anything you like." Katie told them.

"Really?" Isabella asked excitedly.

Katie nodded. "Really."

"Okay!" She said running into the room.

* * *

After a while, everyone had there outfits picked out.

"Really Adam, a black leather jacket, with your ponytail?" Isabella said.

Adam shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"You look like a biker," She said.

"I like it," Katie said eyeing him up and down.

"I'm glad." Adam said directed at Katie.

Isabella sighed, "Wish I had a good boyfriend," She said.

"You will, Isa." Adam told his sister.

"I hope so," She sighed.

"There's no doubt that you will." James said confidently.

"You seem confident," Isabella said.

"Well, yeah, who wouldn't want to date you?" James asked.

"Well thank you," She said blushing.

Though no one noticed, James blushed a little. "You're welcome." Adyson 1 cleared her throat. "What?" James asked. "I was just helping her feel better." Adyson 1 raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you know me better than that." James said to his girlfriend.

"I know," She sighed.

"Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"It just seemed.." She trailed off.

"Well, I wasn't, I'll always be faithfull to you." James said putting an arm around her.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise."

"Okay," She said hugging him. James gave her a quick kiss. She smiled as they left the room.

"So, to Disneyland?" James asked Katie.

"Yes, to Disneyland," She said and they all went back up to the roof.

"Hoverlimo," Vanessa said.

"Wow." Adam said impressed.

"Yeah, nice right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, is there anything you guys don't have?" Adam asked.

"Not really," Vanessa said.

"That's awesome!" Isabella said as they got into the hovorlimo.

"Lets go!" Vanessa said. She climbed into the drivers seat and they were off.

"So Vanessa, what does your company do and why are you hiring all them?" Vivian asked.

"Well, pretty much anything and everything actually." Vanessa answered. "As for why I'm hiring them, they're all so talented. Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just they are all young," She said.

"Well, I don't see the difference that makes." Vanessa said with a shrug.

"It's just rare." She shrugged.

"How I run my company is my own business." Vanessa said simply.

"Sorry, I did not mean to offend," Vivian said.

"It's okay, we're here anyways." Vanessa said landing the limo.

"The matterhorn?" Adam asked.

Katie nodded. "It's right underneath."

"That is amazing," Isabella said looking out at the park.

"Every kids dream, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Well yeah," Isabella said.

"That's why I chose it." Katie said smiling widely.

"Great choice!" Adam said.

"Wanna see the base or the park?" Vanessa asked them.

"Park!" They all said excitedly.

"Figured as much, have fun then." Vanessa said with a smile. They all scattered throughout the park.

"I can't believe this." Adam breathed as he looked through the park. "There must be some kind of trick."

"Adam, it's no trick," Katie said.

"It just seems too perfect to be for real." Adam said suspiciously.

"Adam, she really is nice," Katie said.

"Well, if you say so." Adam said hesitantly.

"Come on rides some rides with me," She said.

"Alright, what do you want to ride first?" Adam asked with a smile.

"Space Mountain?" She offered.

"Another good choice." Adam said putting his arm around her and they headed over to that ride.

* * *

After a few hours they all came back to the disguised tower as the park was closing. Katie went up to the certain spot and opened it. "Welcome home," She said. They all headed inside and it closed up once they were all in. The lights turned on and they were in a green and purple living area.

"Wow." Adam said simply.

"Nice huh?" Katie asked.

"Very." Isabella said.

"Well, the rooms are upstairs," She said.

"Where's the kitchen?" He asked being Adam.

"The next floor," She said.

"Could you show us to it?" Isabella asked.

"Sure!" She said happily.

They went up a floor to the cabinet, pantry, and fridgeless kitchen. "Where is everything?" Isabella asked awkwardly. Katie smiled pressing her hand to the side of the cabinet and food came out. Adam's jaw practically hit the ground along with a few others'. "Impressed?" She asked.

"YEAH!" Isabella said in a duh! voice.

"I love it," She said.

"Of couse, it's amazing." Adam said going over to it.

"You know you want to cook," Katie said.

"Can I?" Adam asked.

"Of course," She said. Adam immediately set right to work.

"Look at him go," James said impressed.

"Wait, untill he sees the pool." Katie pointed out quietly.

"There's a pool?" Isabella asked.

"Of course there's a pool." Katie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Awesome!" James said.

Katie chuckled. "Just wait till you actually **SEE** it."

"That good?" He asked.

Katie nodded, "You have no idea."

"I can't wait!" James said

"Two floors down, sixth to the left." Katie said wanting to stay here with her boyfriend till he's done.

"Oh, you want Adam alone, huh?" She asked.

Katie shrugged, "Just leaving it as an option."

"I want to swim," James said

"You could go ahead and go then, but I'm going to stay here with Adam." Katie said.

"Okay you guys enjoy your alone time," James said as they left.

* * *

"Where did everyone go?" Adam asked his girlfriend when he was done.

"They went to look around," She said stepping closer to him.

Adam pulled her in. "Then I guess we're alone, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are," She said smiling up at him. Adam pulled her into a passionate kiss. "You know this room is soundproof," She said.

Adam smirked, "I do now." He picked her up and kissed her deeply as they lay down on the counter.

* * *

After a while, they left the kitchen, their hair messed up and their clothes torn. "Wow, Adam. Sure you haven't done that before?"

"No I had not. Had you?" He asked pulling her close

Katie shook her head smiling as wide as possible. "Never."

"Well, that was incredible," Adam said.

"Yes it was, makes you wonder how amazing it'll be after some practice." Katie said running her fingers along his back.

"I can only imagine," Adam said.

"Well, we could always find out." Katie said suggestively… but obviously not that second.

"Oh, I think we will," Adam said.

"I definately look forward to it." Katie said lovingly.

"As do I," Adam said.

"So, what should we do now?" Katie asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Is there a place to swim?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah, actually." Katie said embarrassed.

"Why not go for a swim then?" Adam said.

"Alright." Katie said with a smile.

"Okay I'll g get changed first," Adam said.

Katie nodded, "Of course, I have to, too anyways."

"Then come get me when your done," Adam said.

"I will." Katie said before giving him a kiss and heading off.

'_I love that girl,'_ Adam thought. He smiled and headed off himself.

* * *

About ten minutes later there was a knock on his room door. "It's open!" Adam called knowing who it obviously was. Katie walked in just as Adam was coming out of his bathroom.

"Ready?" She asked. Adam turned around and his jaw dropped. Katie was in a dark red two piece bikini that showed off her figure very well and made her blonde hair and green eyes stick out as well. Katie giggled and gave a slow twirl. "You like it?"

"I...I...yeah.." Adam stammered out.

"You look great too you know." Katie said going up to him.

"Thanks," He said looking down at his own black swimming trunks.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question." Katie said running her hand over his chest muscles.

"I love it," Adam said.

"No, the OTHER question."

"Which one?" He asked.

"Are you ready?" Katie asked a second time.

"Oh yeah I am," He said.

"Then let's head down." Katie said taking his hand. "You'll **LOVE** it."

"Lets go then," Adam said.

* * *

Katie lead him down to the pool. Adam was surprised at what he saw. Not only was it HUGE but it had about a dozen of pretty much had everything. Divingboards, water slides, pool jet, hot tubs, you name it and the entire far side of the pool was a large water curtain coming down from the ceiling.

"Wow, this is amazing," Adam said.

"I told you you'd love it." Katie said.

"You were understating it," Adam said.

"Well, what should I have said?" Katie asked.

"That it would be the second most amazing thing I would see today," He said.

"What's the first?" Katie asked though she felt she knew the obvious answer but she just wanted to here him say it.

"You, of course, nothing compares to you," Adam said.

Katie leaned against him lovingly. "I know, I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I love you," He said.

"I love you, too, Adam."

"Took you two long enough," Isabella said from the pool.

Katie blushed, "I regret nothing."

"Neither do I," Adam said. Isabella looked confused.

"Don't ask." Katie said simply.

"Now I have to," She said.

"We don't have to answer though." Katie said flatly afraid that she would tell their parents if they told her, luckily, Vivian wasn't in the pool for some reason.

"Wow, okay I won't ask," Mom went to bed by the way," She said.

'Thank goodness for that.' Adam thought knowing how mad she'd be if she found out what they did.

"Come on lets swim!" Katie said jumping in. Adam immediately jumped in after her.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter down, Leave a review we'll see you next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Interesting chapter ahead! Thankss to Out with a Whoosh and a thunk for her awesome editing and being my co-author! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A while after everyone else had went to bed, Katie and Adam finally decided to called it a night getting out and drying off.

"So, I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Adam asked.

Katie frowned slightly, "Yeah, see you in the morning." She said before giving him a kiss goodnight.

"Are you okay?" He asked when they broke apart

Katie nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked seeing her frown

"It's just that we have to leave for the night."

"Well, you could stay," He offered

Katie smiled, "I'd like that."

"Then go get some pajamas and I'll be here," Adam said. Katie nodded, before heading off.

Adam changed into red PJ's got in bed and turned on the TV waiting for her

"Hey, Adam." Katie said melodiously from the doorway.

Adam turned and smiled she had dark green nighty that matched her eyes on and you could slightly see through it to her underwear, but not completely. She didn't say anything as she just smiled back. "Hey Katie," Adam said in a dumb struck voice.

Katie sat down on his lap. "I take it that means you like it?"

"Yeah I do," He said pulling her into his chest.

"I love you, Adam." Katie whispered into his ear.

"I love you too," Adam whispered kissing her cheek

"Then show me." Katie said having closed the door behind her.

Adam kissed her passionately as she pulled him on top of her.

* * *

"Yep, only gets better." Katie concluded afterwards still underneath him.

"Yeah," Adam said happily

"We should go to bed for real now though." Katie pointed out.

"Yeah," Adam said lying beside her and opening his arms. Katie unhesitantly accepted snuggling into him. They fell asleep that way.

* * *

The next morning, Adam woke up first between them smiling at his girlfriend. Nothing wrong with leaving her like that. He kissed her lips gently before making to pull away. However, Katie's arms wrapped around him keeping him in.

Adam gave in and pulled her to him by the waist.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Adam said once they separated.

"Good morning," She said still keeping him close

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"With you hear to snuggle into? Of course," She said.

There was a tedious knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Adam asked.

"Isabella." Said a voice on the other side.

"Just a minute," Adam said as Katie scrambled into his bathroom and quietly shut the door. "Come in," he said.

Isabella came in and spotted Katie's torn nighty on the floor. "Really, Adam? You guys are fifteen." She said in disapproval.

"Katie you can come out she knows," Adam sighed. Katie wrapped a towel around herself and came out redder than a tomato. "Don't tell?"

Isabella sighed, she prefers her brother and best friend alive so, "Fine, I won't but if Mom finds out on her own, I knew NOTHING... did you at least use protection?"

"Well," Katie said blushing as she had basically roped Adam into it both times

Isabella frowned, "You didn't? What are you going to do if you get pregnant?" she asked seriously.

"I'm not I can feel it and you know what I mean," Katie said.

"No, because I've never done that." Isabella said.

"I can feel all my eggs," Katie deadpanned making both siblings blush

"That's impossible." Isabella stated flatly.

"Not really," Katie smirked.

"Um, yeah, it is." Isabella argued.

"Is not and in any case I've been on the pill since fourteen," Katie said

Isabella gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, well you didn't say that."

"Yeah I should have opened with that," Katie said.

"Well, I guess that makes it a little better but you guys are still too young to be doing that." Isabella lectured.

"You and Phineas didn't?" Adam asked skeptically.

"No, we didn't." Isabella said.

"So the night mom was not home and I heard you moaning from your room was?" Adam asked.

Isabella turned redder than Adam and Katie combined. "You heard that?"

"Yes I did I had to walk past your room to get down to the kitchen," Adam said.

"Well, at least I was only stupid once. It dead obvious you two did it last night at least twice yesterday alone." Isabella pointed out.

"Yes, but then you just tried to give us a guilt trip over it. I promise we will tone it down," Adam said honestly

"Alright," Isabella agreed. "Thanks, by the way, for not telling mom about what you heard."

"I did not want you to get in trouble," Adam said smiling at her.

Isabella smiled back, "Well, I don't with you guys."

"So, from now on, no more sibling blackmail?" Adam asked.

Isabella nodded, "Alright, no more sibling blackmail but could we still stick to that if Mom somehow finds out on her own then I didn't know about this?"

"And vice versa," Adam said.

"Deal." Isabella agreed.

"Good, now can we get dressed?" Katie asked. Isabella nodded and left the room.

"Well that was awkward," Adam said once she was gone.

"Extremely." Katie said looking down. "Did she really…?"

"Yeah, if what I heard is any indication, but I don't want to talk about that," Adam said.

"Yeah, that's awkward." Katie said still red.

"You have no idea," Adam said.

"On that note, I'll just get dressed." Katie said awkwardly.

"Yeah I'll see you at breakfast," Adam said.

"See you at breakfast." She said kissing him. They separated and she made her way to her room covered by the towel. Luckily, she got there without anyone else seeing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

As Adam was getting dressed he realized that they should have picked a better location for the first time but they can't warn anyone without telling them. "Great, now I have to scrub down that counter top," He thought with a sigh.

He finished getting dressed and headed over there. When he got there the room was empty, so he pulled out all the cleaning supplies he could and set to work on the counter tops deciding to get the floor so he would not look suspicious. Isabella came in when he was cleaning and her eyes widened. "Please tell me you hadn't actually done that **HERE**."

Deciding telling her the truth would only make her freak out he said; "No, but the counter was filthy and so was the floor and you can't cook in a dirty kitchen," Adam said convincingly.

Isabella looked him in the eye for a while to see if he was telling the truth. She believed him and nodded as she turned away Adam breathed a relieved sigh as he finished cleaning the counter and started on the floor. "Need any help?" Isabella offered.

"Yeah could you get the other side?" Adam asked gesturing to the other mop. Isabella grabbed the mop and started cleaning.

They finished just as Vivian got there.

She smiled, "Hello Adam, Isa."

"Hey mom," They said together washing their hands

Vivian looked at how clear the kitchen was. "Did you guys clean this?"

"Yeah it was dirty and I can't cook in a dirty kitchen," Adam said.

Vivian nodded understanding. "That would be gross anyways."

"Exactly," Adam said.

"So, what what are we going to have for breakfast then?" Vivian asked.

"Waffles?" Adam offered

"That works." They agreed.

"Okay I'll get to it," Adam said. He opened the magic storage space, got the ingredients and supplies he needs, and set to work.

Katie walked in and smiled "I smell waffles," She said kissing Adams cheek.

"Good morning, Katie." Adam said as if this was the first time he saw her this morning so his mom wouldn't get suspicious.

"Good morning Adam," She said.

Katie just then remembered yesterday but noticed everything was clean and figured it out. Adam just nodded at her as he cooked. "Can I help you cook?" Katie asked.

"Sure," Adam said happily so Katie smiled and set to work. Moments later there were plates of food for everyone.

"We make a good team." Katie said looking at the layout.

"Yes we do," Adam said kissing her lightly.

"Should we get the others?" Katie asked.

"Yeah we should given our poor hormonal control when were alone," Adam chuckled

"Alright, I'll get them." Katie said before briefly kissing him and heading off.

"You two really work together.

"Thanks." Adam said.

"No problem," Isabella said.

* * *

A short while later, everyone was in the kitchen. "Dig in!"Adam said.

"Mmm, they smell delicous." James said sitting down.

"Thanks," Adam said smiling. Everyone got their food and started eating.

"Like it?" Adam asked them all.

"Yeah!" They all said.

"I'm glad!" Adam said happily.

"Of course they're good." Adyson 1 said since it's obvious taking a bite.

"I try," Adam shrugged.

"You succeed." She added.

"Thank you," He said smiling.

"I helped." Katie pointed out.

"You as well," Adyson 1 said.

"Thanks." Katie said taking a bite herself.

"Our pleasure," Vivian said.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Isabella asked.

"Vanessa wants to see us after breakfast," Katie said.

Isabella nodded, "Alright."

"How did you all sleep?" Vivian asked.

Everyone basically had a pretty good night's sleep but we're getting into filler.

* * *

So, when breakfast was over they made their way to the meeting room minus Vivian

"Glad you guys made it." Vanessa said from a chair.

"Yes ma'am," They said together.

"Take a seat." She told them. Once they were seated she faced them, "So this is the last chance any of you get t back out of this," She warned. No one wanted to. "Okay, so from now one you six are my general understood?" She asked.

They nodded sure they could handle it. "Okay." Well then uniforms first she said pressing a button on her desk. A neatly pressed uniform for each rose up from the table.

"These uniforms are composed by Kevlar and a little percentage of titanium; there bullet-proof and resistant to various types of attack like explosions, impacts, falls, etc. They are also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. If you look closely you'll see the gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The come in dark red, blue, or black." Vanessa said.

"That's incredible!" Adam said impressed.

"Thank you, so who wants it and in what color?" She asked.

"Red." Adam said unhesitantly.

"Red, if I can't get dark purple," Isabella said.

"We don't have a purple one now but we could get you a purple one in a little while and you could have a red one till then." Vanessa said.

"Thank you!" Isabell said happily.

"I want blue!" James said.

"I'll take black." Adyson 1 said.

"I will take red," Katie said

"Alright, here you go." Vanessa said giving them their requested colors.

"Now go get changed then come back," She said dismissing them. Everyone went off to their rooms to get changed.

* * *

Adam zipped up his boots as he looked at himself in the mirror wondering when this would stop feeling weird.

"You ok?" Katie asked in her own uniform once he came out,

"It just feels weird," Adam said.

"I understand, it's going to feel that way for a while but it'll get better. You have nothing to worry about." Katie told him.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

"Positive." Katie said.

"Okay," Adam sighed.

"You trust me, right?" She asked.

"Of course," Adam said.

"Then you should be just fine."

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Of course really, why are you being so doubtful?"

"I don't know," Adam said. Katie leaned in a kissed him. Adam surrendered to the kiss and kissed her back.

"Just trust me, Adam." She said between kisses.

"I do trust you," Adam said between kisses.

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him deepening the kiss. Adam pulled her up against him as she sighed into his mouth. "We need to go." She reminded sadly.

"I know," Adam sighed. Katie let go of him and hesitantly headed back to Vanessa. Adam took her hand and walked with her. They were the last two to get there.

"Took you long enough," James said.

"Sorry, we got a little preoccupied." Katie said as her and Adam took their seats.

"Alright," Vanessa said.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Katie asked.

"A raid," Vanessa said. Adam glupped slightly but Katie put a reassuring hand on his thigh. "You'll be raiding a Firestorm base in Asia," Vanessa said.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Adam asked, his voice slightly shacky.

"Just a simple go in and get information, take out as many of them as you can," Vanessa said.

He nodded, "Alright, I guess we could do that."

"Simple enough?" Vanessa asked.

They hesitated but agreed. "Yeah, seems simple enough." Isabella said.

"Good," Vanessa said.

"When's the raid?" Katie asked.

"In about three hours," Vanessa said.

"Perfect, we'll be ready." Katie said.

"Good then you are all dismissed," Vanessa said waving her hand. Everyone left their own way.

"Now what?" Adam asked Katie.

"We could take a look at some of the other rooms in the base." Katie suggested.

"That sounds fun!" Adam said

"Wanna see the gameroom?" Katie asked though it was obvious.

"Yes!" Adam said excitedly. Katie lead him over to the gameroom. "Wow!" Adam said. In case you didn't read Another Path, there were black walls and purple carpets. A pool table and an air hockey table sat off to the side of the room and on the other side was several flat screen TV's with different game systems and a fridge full of food and drinks.

"Nice right?" Katie asked sitting on the pool table.

"Yeah, it almost beats the pool." Adam said looking around.

"Almost," Katie said smiling. "You know, you'd be surprised exactly how many of these rooms are soundproof." She said swinging her feet.

"Really?" Adam said locking the door and walking over to her.

"You always want more huh?" He asked smiling.

"Of course, I do." Katie said with a suggested smirk.

"Who am I to deny you?" Adam asked kissing her deeply as she pulled him onto the pool table.

* * *

They finished and got back into their uniforms with plenty of time left. "Is that ever not good?" Adam asked.

"I sincerely hope not." Katie said trying to fix her hair limiting suspicion when they leave the room.

"Ready?" Adam asked even though he gladly would have taken her again.

Katie nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

_'Dang.'_ Adam thought, but took her hand smiling anyway. Katie smiled back gently squeezing his hand. "Then lets go," He said heading to the door. They stayed hand in hand as they headed down the hall. "So, what now we have another hour and twenty minutes," Adam said.

"Pick pretty much any type of room you can think of." She told him.

"Uh weapons?" He asked.

"Right this way." She said leading him there. Adam followed her smiling.

"Ready?" Katie asked.

Adam nodded, "I'm ready."

She pushed the door open to reveal a room that was dark purple with green light up hooks and lights along the walls and and holographic table that presented a map and a globe with bases of both sides marked in each country.

"Where's the weapons?" He asked looking around impressed. She pushed another button and all the hooks had different weapons dropped into them. "Wow! You guys really do have everything."

"I know right?" She said smiling her dazzling smile at him. He looked around at all the different weapons, some of which he's never even seen before. "It's got everything right?" Katie asked leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, it does until you leave." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Aw, you are a charmer," She said kissing his neck then his cheek

"It's not like what I say isn't true."

"Thank you," She said trailing kisses towards his mouth

Once she reached his mouth, he pulled her in deepening the kiss.

"If only we had the time," She said between kisses.

"I know right." Adam said between kisses. "After the raid."

"I am holding you to that," Katie said leaning as close to him as she could

"No complaints there." He said with a smile.

"Good," She said happily.

"How much time do we have anyways?" Adam asked.

"About an hour and ten minutes," Katie said

"Then should we look around some more or what should we do."

"Don't we have to come here before the mission anyway?" Adam asked.

Katie nodded, "Of course."

"We could just stay here," Adam said.

"What would we do?" Katie asked.

"I don't know pick weapons?"

Katie nodded. "Sound like a plan."

"Good, I like arrows, do we have those?" Adam asked. Katie nodded and led him over to a whole variety of archery supplies. "You are good," Adam said.

"That what I keep telling you." Katie said with a smile.

"Well now I agree," Adam said.

"Good, see anything you like?" Katie asked.

"That black bow and arrows," Adam said.

Katie got them down for him. "They're trick arrows actually, each one does something different."

"That is awesome!" Adam said

"Doesn't Firestorm have trick arrows though?"

"Not like these," Adam said.

Katie went over each of them in the quiver her choose basically covering everything imaginable. Adam followed her lead grabbing two quivers full. "It truly is impressive." Katie commented.

"Yeah it is," Adam said.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Knives," Adam said.

"Right over there." She directed pointing to them.

"Curved blade?" He asked.

"Plenty of curved blades, pick one you like." So he did. "Excellent choice."

"Thanks," He said as the others entered.

"Wow!" They awed looking around.

"I know right?" Adam asked

"This is incredible, how do you even get this stuff?" Isabella asked looking around.

"It's a multibillion dollar company," Katie shrugged.

"Still! Where do you even find them?" Isabella asked.

"All around the world," Katie said.

"And we can pick anything we want?" Isabella asked.

"Anything," Katie said. They divided looking for weapons they like.

"Ready?" Adam asked a little bit later. Everyone nodded.

"Then lets go I want to get back," Katie said.

* * *

Adam smiled at this and they headed back to Vanessa.

She sat in her office going over papers. "We're ready when you are." Katie told her.

"Good then let's go," She said. They all head back to the hoverlimo.

"Now then this is it once the mission is over they will know what side you're on," Vanessa said.

At that, everyone but Katie, Adam, and Vanessa took a step back in sudden uncertainty. "What's the matter?" Vanessa asked.

"It's just..." Isabella started but couldn't finish.

"Worried?" Vanessa asked. They nodded honestly.

"Well we could postpone the raid," She offered. They were unsure. "Okay we will,"

"Agreed, that would be best, then." Katie said.

"Yeah," Adam said

"Then it's agreed. Back to the base then."

"Sounds good to me!" Katie said. She grabbed Adam's arm and half dragged him off.

Where are they off to?" James asked.

"That's private." She said then was gone.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked

"**YOU** know." Katie said.

"I know what we are going to do I wanted to know what room?" Adam asked.

"Well, not the kitchen. How about my room?" Katie suggested so only Adam can hear.

"Sounds good to me," Adam said smiling widely. She half dragged him to her bedroom.

"Ah, alone at last," She said locking the door.

He lifted her onto the bed. "A promise is a promise."

"Then come on," She said with seductive smile pulling him to her.

* * *

"Yep, better everytime." Katie said once they were done.

"I have to agree," Adam said kissing her cheek from his spot next to her

Katie giggled. "Make you wonder how your sister only did it once."

"I don't think she found the perfect person," Adam said sadly.

"Well, I guess that is true." She said leaning into him. "She will eventually though."

"Honestly, I think she may have, but I may be wrong," Adam said starring at her.

Katie shrugged, "It would be rude to ask."

"Yeah it would, so what now?" He asked.

"Not sure. What do you want to do?"

"Games?" He offered.

"Alright."

Adam kissed her deeply, "Race you?" He asked between kisses

"We should get our clothes back on first." Katie reminded.

"I guess," He sighed.

"After that." She said getting up and trying to find where her clothes wounded up.

"I threw your pants in the bathroom," Adam said.

"Thanks." She said going to get them.

"Do we have poor self-control?" Adam asked pulling on his boxers.

"I guess you could say that." She said with a shrug.

"Is that bad?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said with a smirk getting her pants on.

"Me either, it's just not good for missions," Adam said sliding into his shirt

"I'm pretty sure it won't make a difference on missions, we not THAT bad." She said sliping on her shirt.

"Fair enough," Adam shrugged. Katie went back over and kissed him. "You win all arguments this way," He said between kisses.

"I guess that's an added bonus."

"For which one of us?"

"Both." She said simply. Adam could not help but agree as he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: As usual leave a review! We'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Isabella was drifting in the pool thinking with Phineas not around anymore and Adam spending more time with Katie she was feeling lonely.

Vanessa came over by the pool, on a short break, "You ok?" She asked sounding worried.

"I...no I'm not," She sighed looking over at Vanessa.

Vanessa walked to the edge of the pool but didn't go in, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's just lately I feel so alone, Adam is spending more time with Katie and Phineas is not here, I don't know what to do," She sighed

Vanessa sighed, and nodded, "Trust me, I know the feeling more than you could imagine."

"Really?" She asked

"Remember how I said my father wasn't exactly the best. Well, he had one particular trait that really stood out. Whenever a boy would show ANY interest in me or visa-versa; he'd banish him from the Tri-State Area." Vanessa explained, her voice catching in her throut.

"That's horrible!" Isabella said sadly.

Vanessa nodded looking down in attempt to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"Well he's gone now, you can date," Isabella said swimming over

Vanessa bent down. "Who would I date though?"

"I don't know, there has to be someone you like?" She asked

Vanessa shook her head. "Not that left."

"Really no one?" Isabella probed.

"Well, there's one… but he's **COMPLETELY** out of the question." Vanessa admitted awkwardly.

"Oh come on tell me who could be out of the question for you?" She asked skeptically

"Well, **PLEASE** don't tell him but… Adam." Vanessa muttered the last part barely audible but Isabella caught it.

"Adam like my brother?" She said shocked.

"Please don't tell him." Vanessa almost begged.

"I won't it's just surprising," She shrugged.

"How's it surprising?" Vanessa asked.

"He's three years younger than you plus, well your hot any guy would want you," She said.

"Yeah but other than the age difference and Katie which I totally respect," Vanessa gave a dreamy sight and said, "he's perfect."

"Well have you tried talking to her?" Isabella asked

"I couldn't do that to her, he makes her so happy."

"I know, but what I'm saying is talking to her might help you never know," Isabella shrugged

Vanessa sighed, "Well, I guess you're right."

"Thank you, I know Katie she's good at finding solutions to things like this," Isabella said

Vanessa nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

"Good I know she'll help," Isabella said.

"Now, back to you." Vanessa redirected.

"Well I have the same problem different boy," She said.

"Well, is there anyone else you like?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, lately I sort of developed a crush on...James," She muttered lowly blushing

"Oh, well, maybe something could work out." Vanessa told her.

"No, he has Adyson 1," she sighed.

Vanessa sighed, "I know, why is the one you want always taken?"

"I don't know, but maybe things will work out," Isabella sighed

"Hopefully." Vanessa muttered looking down.

"You should go talk to her, I need to go change anyway," Isabella said getting out

"Alright, thank you, Isabella."

"Thank you Vanessa," Isabella said smiling.

* * *

Vanessa set off and found Katie and Adam watching TV in the TV room.

"Hey Katie." Vanessa said nerviously sitting down next to her.

"Hey Vanessa what's up?" She asked

"I need to talk to you alone," Vanessa said still nervous

Katie turned to Adam, "You mind?"

"No, I'll go get a snack," Adam said leaving

He headed out closing the door behind him. "What is it?" Katie asked once the door was closed since it's still soundproof.

"Well see the thing is...I sort of have a crush on Adam," Vanessa said carefully

At that moment, Katie's face was so mixed that it was unreadable.

"I'm sorry! It's he's so cute, and smart, and strong. I don't know what to do I was hoping you might," Vanessa said looking at the ground.

Katie sighed, "Well, Adam's mine and that's not going to change but I guess you can't control who you like."

"I know and I would never try to steal him form you, but I don't know what to do," She said.

"Well, you'd really have to just find someone else, that shouldn't be a problem for you." Katie pointed out.

"You would think," She sighed

"What's the problem?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just can't find anyone," She said.

"You will, Vanessa. Trust me." Katie said confidently.

"I guess," She sighed.

"I know you will, Vanessa. You just have to look."

"Where?" She asked

Katie shrugged, "Anywhere."

"Will you help?" She asked

Katie nodded, "Of course I will."

"Thank you Katie," She said hugging her

Katie returned the hug. "It's my pleasure."

"So how are you and Adam?" She asked.

Katie turned deep red, "It's been absolutely amazing."

"Better than usual?" She asked

"Well… uh…" Katie trailed rubbing the back of her neck.

"You do realize that, though the rooms are sound proof, they do have security cameras, right?"

"So, you uh...saw?" She asked turning redder than before.

Vanessa nodded slowly. "I obviously didn't watch but I definately saw more than enough."

"Which time?" She asked still blushing

"Well, all of them I hope, you guys are like wild animals in heat: the kitchen, here, your room, his room."

"Sorry, but well it's just so good," She said going somehow even darker red.

"Well, I guess I wouldn't know." Vanessa said looking down.

"Sorry," Katie said feeling guilty now.

"It's ok." Vanessa said with a shrug.

"Well I will help you find someone," She said.

"I hope so." Vanessa said.

"I know we will," She said

"Well, if you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Than I trust your judgement." Vanessa said with a small smile.

"Good and Adam will help," She said

"You won't tell him about the crush though, right?" Vanessa asked.

"Not if you don't want me too," She said.

Vanessa shook her head, "I don't."

"Okay, I won't," She shrugged

Vanessa stood up. "Good, we should go talk to him then."

"Both of us?" Katie asked confused

"Why not?" Vanessa asked.

"No reason I just was not expecting that," She shrugged

"What were you expecting?"

"I thought you would have to go back to work," She said standing

"Well, soon, yes." Vanessa admitted.

"What do you want to talk to Adam about?" She asked.

"The thing with trying to find me a boyfriends just, leaving the crush part out."

"Want to see if he has any ideas?" She asked

Vanessa simply nodded.

"Okay, lets find him then," Katie shrugged

They headed out of the Television room to find him.

They found him playing a PS3 in the game room.

* * *

"Adam." Katie said approaching him.

He paused his game an truned to her, "Hey Katie, Vanessa." He said smiling.

"We have something to talk to you about." Vanessa said.

"Okay what is it?" Adam asked.

"Well, do you have any ideas for how I could find a boyfriend?" Vanessa asked.

"Hmm...well what's ypur type?" Adam asked.

Not wanting to give anything away by describing Adam too much, Vanessa thought about the boys that her father banished.

"Strong, smart, but not arrogant smart, and nice." She said

"Well, there's a number of those anywhere, you just have to look." Adam said not realizing that she still described him.

"Well I have, been but I haven't found anyone," She said.

"Really? No one?" Adam asked skeptically just like Isabella did.

"Well there was one person, but he's taken," Vanessa said

"Oh yeah, those can be the worst." Adam said still not making the connection. "Then maybe you just need to accept that he's not an option and get over him in order to find someone else."

"I will try to, but it'll be hard," Vanessa sighed.

"I know it probably will be but you have to." Adam told her.

"Okay, I'll try." Vanessa said.

"And we'll help." Adam promised.

"Thank you guys," She said hugging them both

"It's our pleasure, Vanessa." Katie told her.

"Yeah!" Adam said smiling.

Katie tried really hard not to laugh at the irony here that he doesn't even realize.

She did however let out a small giggle.

Adam raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?" Katie asked

"What so funny?" He asked confused.

"Oh Vanessa's arm hit a ticklish spot," Katie said

"Oh, okay then." Adam said.

"Yeah," Katie said

They broke apart.

"Okay will you two have a good day and I'll see you at dinner," Vanessa said

"See you at dinner, Vanessa." Katie dismissed.

She left the room.

However, she stopped right before she was out, she turned back and said, "By the way, Adam. You might wanna check up on your sister."

"I will," Adam said suddenly worried.

"She'll be fine, she's just a little sad and lonely." Vanessa told him though she sounded worried, too.

"I'll go now, be back Katie," Adam said heading to his sisters room.

"Alright, Adam." Katie said as they both left leaving her alone.

* * *

Adam knocked on Isabella's door.

"Come in." Isabella's voice said from the other side.

Adam walked in finding her watching TV.

"Isa, are you okay?" He asked standing by her bed.

Isabella sighed turning off the tv. "No, not really."

"Talk to me," Adam said

"It's just, with Phineas and I's unofficial break up, him not even being here in general, and you and Katie spending so much time together, I've just felt so alone." Isabella admitted sadly.

"I'm sorry Isa," Adam said hugging her

"It's not your fault, I guess I just really need to find someone for myself." Isabella said trying to keep her vision clear.

Adam hugged her closer, I will be here for you," Adam said

"Well, okay but I don't want you to neglect Katie either." Isabella added.

"I won't I will find the balance," Adam said.

"Alright, I can trust you on that." Isabella said laying her head on her brother's chest.

"Good," Adam said

"It would still be nice to have a boyfriend though."

"Well I can help on that front," Adam said.

"How?" She asked.

"I will help you find someone," Adam said.

"Well, alright but I don't even know where to start."

"Do you have any crushes?" Adam asked.

"Well... there one... but I couldn't possibly..."

"Who?" Adam asked.

Isabella turned red. "You won't tell him?"

"I promise," Adam said

"James." Isabella admitted awkwardly.

"Really my best friend?" Adam asked

"Well, yeah, that James, but he has Adyson 1."

"Well, I can see how that would be a problem." Adam said

"Obviously." Isabella sighed.

"I think there ma be hope there," Adam said

"How?" Isabella asked confused.

"I think he feels something for you," Adam said

"But there's still Adyson 1."

"I do not know what to tell you there," Adam said

"I'll find someone else though, right?" Isabella asked.

"Of course you will look at you," Adam said

"You're a winner, and your adorable, and everyone loves an adorable winner." He explained in a Wreck it Ralph reference.

Isabella blushed, "Thank you," She said

"You're welcome but it's true, you'll find someone in no time."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Adam nodded. "I'm positive."

"Thanks bro," She said

"I have to ask though, why didn't you just tell me you were feeling that way?" Adam asked her.

"I didn't want you to worry," She said

"But when I don't know these kinds of things, there's nothing I can do about it." He reminded. "When I do, I can and will."

"I know," She said smiling.

"So next time anything like this comes up, can you please just tell me." Adam asked.

Isabella laughed, "Yeah okay"

"I'm serious, Isabella. I just want what's best for you." Adam said honestly.

"I know and I will promise," She said.

"Then that's all I ask for." Adam said simply.

"Okay you rock Adam," She said hugging him.

"Thanks, Isa." Adam said hugging her back.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Well, I guess now we find you a boyfriend." Adam said as if it were that simple.

"Can you do that?" She asked

"I can help but this isn't India or the 1600s, you have to make that decision yourself." Adam reminded.

"I know," She sighed

"But I will help in every way I can though, I promise." Adam said.

"Thanks I'll need it," She said

Adam stood up offering a hand to her.

"Thanks Adam what would I do without you?" She asked.

"You seemed to have been doing just fine before you even knew I existed." Adam pointed out.

"That's true I guess she shrugged.

"Though, if I were to somehow leave now, it would be a lot harder." He added. "I know it would for me."

"Me too," she said looking worried at the thought.

"But that won't happen, I promise."

"Okay, I know," She said.

"So, you want to head up to the park? See if we can't find anyone that catches your eye?" Adam asked not seeing many other options.

"Sure why not, but what about Katie?" She asked

"Well, she can come." Adam said with a shrug.

"Alright I'll meet you both at the door," She said

"Alright." Adam said giving his sister another quick hug and kiss on the cheek before heading back to his girlfriend.

Isabella smiled she really did have a caring brother.

* * *

Adam found Katie again

"How did it go?" Katie asked worried for her friend.

"Good we are going to the park," Adam said.

"Alright, why?" She asked confused with the sudden change.

"Going to help isa find a boyfriend," Adam shrugged.

"Oh… could I help with that?" Katie asked.

"Sure!" Adam said.

"Then then lets go." Katie said wrapping her arm around Adam.

"Ladies first." He said

"Then I'd have to let go." Katie said pulling him closer.

"Okay," Adam said picking her up.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She said snuggling into him.

"Come on then," Adam said giving her a quick kiss as they walked.

"Comfy?" Isabella asked Katie when they got there.

"Very, so how are you?" She asked.

Isabella sighed, "Well… getting better."

"That's good," Katie said.

"So, should we go up to the park?" Isabella asked.

"Do I have to get down?" Katie asked.

Isabella shrugged, "You're fine."

"Then yes we should," Katie said.

Isabella opened the exit and they headed out.

"Ah I I love the park!" Katie said.

"I know roght, it's almost too perfect." Isabella said looking around.

"It's Disneyland Isa," Adam said.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"I thought you were worried," Adam said.

"Well… not about the park itself." Isabella said kind of awkwardly.

"Your nervous," Adam said. Isabella sighed and nodded.

"Well don't be," Adam said.

"Alright, I'll try not to." Isabella promised.

"Good now lead the way," Adam said. Isabella headed off into the park looking around.

"What's your type?" Katie asked.

"Well, my type of guy's fun, smart, creative, nice…" Isabella trailed off inadvertantly describing Phineas in a nutshell.

"What about looks wise?" Katie asked.

"Not really much specific preference." Isabella said with an unfortunate shrug.

"This could take a while," Adam said.

Isabella looked down, that comment pretty much killed any chance in her mind.

"Not for us we just have to find the right person," Katie said

"You sure?" Isabella asked.

"I think we can," She said

Isabella looked back up. "Well, if you really think so."

"I do," Katie said.

"Then I guess we have no reason not to at least try." She looked up a little to her brother since he had made the comment.

"I never said that we did," Adam said.

"But you said it will take a while… and coming from you…" Isabella trailed off awkwardly.

"Everything I do that's worth doing takes a while," Adam shrugged.

"Well… I guess so," Isabella said still slightly reluctant.

"Unless you don't want to," Adam said

"No, I do. I definately do."

"Are you sure?" He asked

Isabella nodded, "I'm sure."

"Okay then lets go," Adam said smiling

"How could we even find someone though?" Isabella asked honestly not knowing.

"Not sure I guess we just look," Adam said

Isabella looked around at the boys in the park, it was hard to tell really.

"Isa, if you don't want too..." Katie said

"No, I really do, okay?"

"Okay!" Katie said defensively.

"I'm just, not sure how to find someone." Isabella admitted.

"Well lets start with looks," Katie said

"Well, alright." Isabella said looking around for anyone that catches her eye.

There was a red head by the the churros.

She hesitantly made her way over to him.

She stopped half way there she could not do it

She took a deep breath thinking, 'Come on, Isabella. You can do it, it's just a boy.'

She took a breath and kept walking.

She got to him and realized that she had no idea what to say.

She turned around blushing and walked back to Adam.

"Nothing to say?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"Just say hello, introduce yourself, the conversation will start itself."Adam told her.

"Okay I will try," She said.

"Only if you want to though, it's your choice." Adam added.

"I just have never been good at this," She said.

"You can do it, Isabella. I know you can, just be yourself." Katie said still in Adam's arms.

"Okay one more time," She said

Isabella took a deep breath and headed back over to where he luckily still was.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Isabella," She said

The boy turned around, "Um, hi. I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you!" She said

"Um... nice to meet you, too." Matt said awkwardly wondering why this random girl he's never seen before is talking to him with seemingly nothing to say. "You know, you're really beautiful."

Isabella blushed slightly, thank you your really cute."

"Thank you, say, where are you from?"

"Danville, California you?" She asked

"Colorado Springs. So, I guess we won't get to see each other again when we go back." Matt said sounding disappointed.

"I guess not, but we could hang out today," She said

"Well, alright, I don't see why not." Matt said with a shrug as he finished his Mexican doughnut.

"Great lets go ride some rides!" She said

"Alright, how about the Matterhorn?" Matt suggested the irony completely lost on him.

"Sounds fun" She said.

"Alright," He said and they headed over there.

* * *

"Good for her," Katie said

"Yeah." Adam said praying this won't go wrong as he watched his sister go off.

"At least she has someone to hang out with, confidence boost," Adam said

"Yeah, hopefully it'll work." Katie said not liking her best friend being sad.

"She needs the confidence boost she knows this one won't last, but she's loving the attention," Adam said.

Katie nodded, "Sometimes that really is all you need for the moment."

"Yeah, I know ," Adam sighed.

"If only we had a more permanent solution though." Katie said sadly.

"Unless James and Adyson 1 break it off I don't think we will," Adam said.

Katie's eyes widened, "You mean Isabella has a crush on James?"

"Yes and you can't tell him," Adam said

"I won't, I promise." Katie swore.

"Good, but yeah she does and I can't help there," Adam said.

"Tough break." Katie muttered.

"I feel useless," Adam said.

"Don't." Katie said simply, snuggling up against him. "'Cause you're not."

"You sure?" Adam asked.

"Of course, I'm sure." Katie said in a duh! voice.

"Okay, so what so we do now?" Adam asked

"We could ride some rides, too." Katie offered.

"Sounds good to me," Adam smiled.

"Your choice then." She offered politely.

"Any ride?" He asked

Katie nodded hiding any slight hesitation. "Well as we are with a large company we could get a special two person ride on that new submarine ride," He offered

Katie smirked. "Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Adam asked

"Well, you're still carrying me." Katie pointed out.

"Do you want down?" He asked

"No, but I can't go there on my own so it's you whose waiting."

Adam smiled and ran them all the way there

'This is a great idea.' Katie thought looking on.

They made their way to the lines front flashed the badges and sure enough they were alone minutes later.

Katie checked for any cameras.

"No cameras we're under water and," she pulled a wire out and the ride stopped, "now we're stuck," She said

"Then there's only one thing left to do." Adam said with a smirk.

"Good, we have about five hours of oxygen can we work with that?" She asked sitting on his lap

"Of course we can." Adam said.

* * *

**A/N: Vanessa was right about them huh? Leave a review see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome a new co-author (for this fic) SkyeElf! She wrote this chapter. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Blade smirked. He was good at that, better than his wannabe-dictator father or his goth-wannabe sister. His eyes flicked to the Disneyland screen, the number of unknown characters fascinated him.

And all they all cared about was their loving boyfriends, or your best friend having a crush on your boyfriend, or your sister having a crush on your best friend.

Blade snorted - bunch of stupid, lovesick teenagers.

Not that he was any better, only he didn't jump onto his love every chance he got, and she didn't want to spend eternity with him carrying her around.

Blade was tall. Exceptionally so, his skin was a dark tan, his eyes were unable to decide which colour they were (at this moment they were a murky green, but Shaz always told him his eyes were gray when he was with her), his hair was several shades darker than his skin and had a soft curl in them.

"Again?" A bored voice asked. Blade's dark lips twisted into a smirk as two small hands landed on his shoulders, "You need a hobby."

His eyes flicked back to the screen his sister was on, "This is my hobby."

"Truly? Stalking your sister and her friends is considered a hobby?" She asked, her voice still in its ever-bored tone.

Blade whipped around at lightning speed, already on his feet, ready to attack her, but she forced him back into the chair by bringing her body close to his. She was the only one that had this effect on his body.

Blade always wore either leather or dark skinny jeans, and when she did this, when she pressed her body close to his, when she was the goddess of seduction, his pants would become tight and uncomfortable.

"This is my hobby." she whispered to him, biting his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

He pulled on her hair, tugging her backwards, his other hand on her neck, slipping down her back.

He pulled her down, pressing a wanton kiss to her lips.

She laughed, pulling back, "Anything new on the daily lives of your sister and co?" She cast her eyes to the array of the screens behind Blade.

"My sister has a thing for that bigshot," Blade turned them around so he could see too, pointing at Adam (who was currently busy in a submarine in Disneyland).

"Really?" Shaz sounded vaguely interested, "He's young..."

Blade let her go, studying the various screens.

Shaz Zeemann to him. His wife. Or they were to be married in a month's time.

Her family didn't approve of the wedding, or the relationship, or ANY relationship, so she ran away.

That and the Zeemanns were known idiots. He always laughed at her public display when she distanced herself from them.

He would never forget it. She'd come knocking on his door with a duffel bag (which only contained her artistic equipment; paintbrushes, paint, apron, her laptop and its charger, and, of course, money) and made herself comfortable on his chair.

That was a year ago. She'd been planning the wedding ever since. She pretended to be bored and nonchalant, but he could see past it.

She was an artist, the wedding would be bizarre and weird, but he'd do anything for her. They hadn't even slept together yet, and they'd been living together for a year now.

He'd been amused to find that she was still a virgin, and she possibly laughed her butt off when she found out he was one too. At that moment they swore to wait until they we're both ready.

But that didn't mean Shaz wasn't a tease. The tightness of his jeans was evidence of that.

"Oh, this is turning into a soap opera," She mused, tapping a finger at one screen in particular, "Matt's forgetting his job, Blade." Her tone made red lights flicker in his mind.

Blade looked at Matt, who was with Isabella. Blade knew the names as Vanessa introduced them. And Matt was stepping over the line.

He'd been assigned to the twins, to keep an eye on them and to guard them. Interest in the areas of romance and friendship were forbidden.

"We'll sort it out later," He promised, sitting again. Shaz got a sadistic smile on her face.

"What if..."

"No," He said firmly, "we are not fixing that submarine and letting them be caught,"

"Not my idea, that," She said, "I meant about Vanessa - you haven't introduced us yet."

"I know - I haven't introduced myself back into her life either."

"You're basically her guardian angel, Blade, you've been looking out for her for ten years, since you were thirteen!"

"And you've helped with eight of those years, since you were sixteen," He said, feeling the need to remind her of her age too. She was a year older than he was.

"So? My presence is a minor," She snapped suddenly,"we've been protecting her from Perry for years - she's old enough to look after herself."

He fixed his gaze on her. Shaz was pretty. Dark hair curled gracefully onto her shoulder, her eyes violet in the dim light of the screens.

"I didn't forget what I promised," Blade said lightly, "but she's still my sister."

"I know. Just like Matt's my kid brother, but the kid's evil -"

"Which was why we took him in in the first place," He cut her off, "Perry'd been fooling my dad for years. So Adam went ahead and killed dad. I'm not saying my dad's good, but he's certainly not as evil as they all think."

Shaz glared at him, "Don't snap at me. She's older, smarter and trained in six kinds of combat - she can handle herself," Shaz sniffed indignantly, "I know she'd want to handle her own man."

"And what makes you the expert?"

"Darius?" She reminded him of her psychotic brother. He was currently in solitary confinement for interfering in her life too much. They, at least, hadn't left her on her own. Matt idolised his sister, and Darius just adored his kid sister.

Blade nodded, "I understand, Shaz, but now I show myself," He drew her close to him, "I tell her the truth. Heinz wasn't what she thought he was. And she'll try to kill me for pretending to die at thirteen."

"Insert some suitable sarcastic comment here," Shaz retorted, pulling away from him, "So I guess I go tell the others about you?"

"And scold Matt," He added quickly.

"And scold Matt," She sighed, turning to leave.

"I love you, Shaz!" He called after her. She paused, gave him a sideways glance before continuing.

He laughed, sagging back into the chair to watch it unfold.

He wondered how they'd react. Mostly because they were for Vaness, not against her... But they also weren't exactly at war with Perry either.

* * *

Matt and Isabella got off the ferris wheel, only for the colour to fade from the boy's face.

Isabella noticed, "Matt?"

Matt began to swear repeatedly, his eyes fixated on one spot.

Isabella followed his eyes, finding a very bored looking woman.

"Matt, front and centre," she ordered in a soft voice, "and Isabella, you too, please."

"How did you know my name?" Isabella asked, already on her guard.

"Oh, calm down, will you?" The dark-haired said, her face still the same expression, "Matt here has a job to do, and it isn't galivanting with Vaness' friends."

"Vaness? How do you know Vanessa?" Isabella demanded hotly, jumping quickly to the defense of someone she would've liked to kill just a month ago.

"I'm her sister-in-law," Shaz said bluntly, "I'm Shazz Zeemann, pleased to meet you."

Isabella knew about the Zeemann family. They were a bunch of ruthless idiots.

But the one known as Shalana "the Shadow" Zeemann was the most ruthless of them all, not to mention she had more than enough to brains to make up for her family's idiocy, she was a borderline genius.

Which was why Isabella was surprised when she found out the woman had discarded her family in a very public manner. Firestorm had a massive database, and the Zeemann's were a family under watch. Safe for, surprisingly, her. And her two brothers: Darius and... Matt.

Isabella slapped herself on the forehead. The guy she'd been hanging out with all day was from of family of killers, mafia bosses and drug dealers.

"You know me - not surprising, Firestorm knows me," Shaz continued, "and so you probably know about... Well, everything. Come along, kids, back to base."

Isabella freaked out, "Why would I follow you? You're a murderer! You're a psychopath and just plain evil!"

People stopped to gape at her. Matt groaned loudly.

Shaz sighed and tutted, "Yes, sanity is lost too, you didn't mention that, or that I'm an arsenist and a physician."

"That's irrelevant!" Isabella insisted, wondering why Shaz would add "physician" to the list.

"So is the fact that I'm evil," Shaz shrugged, "Call your head - that redhead? I don't know if she's still there, but call her and she'll let me in."

With that the admittedly pretty woman grabbed Matt's arm and pulled him with her. Isabella followed, wondering where Adam and Katie were. They'd been at the park for almost five hours.

* * *

Adam and Katie stumbled out of the submarine - they almost sufficated in the sub, but, by some miraculous happening, it randomly started working again.

"Adam, Katie," A voice called them to attention, Adam saw his sister and the boy from earlier next to a woman that looked older than them all. His first thought was to run, but when he spotted her hand on Matt's arm, he slackened. He didn't know why.

"Yeah?" Adam called back, wary to approach them, "How do you know our names?"

"Vanessa," she answered, "I'm Shaz Zeemann. Before you rant, yes, I am insane and psychopathic as well as vastly misunderstood."

Adam gaped at her, "What?"

"Come one, we have to go, Vanessa will be more shocked than you two are."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Katie yelled, pointing at Shaz as if the latter was a ghost, "How are you alive?"

"That's beside the point," Shaz commented icily.

* * *

"Vanessa!" Katie yelled the minute they stepped inside. Vanessa glanced up from her work and her pen clattered to the floor.

"Shalana?" She asked, getting up slowly, convinced this was an elaborate daydream, nightmare or she'd been locked in a virtual reality - it was possible

"Shaz, kid," Shaz corrected her, "I hate that name and legally changed it to Shadow Zeemann."

Vanessa wondered how she'd missed it. Someone from the Zeemann family had done a very public distancing of her family, but the name used on the news was 'Shadow' and not 'Shalana'.

"I thought you were dead,"

"I'm not. You just assumed I was."

"With good reason!"

"Yes, finding a grave with my name on it on the date I supposedly died couldn't possibly have been me."

"Sarcasm is not your thing."

"Goth isn't yours."

Vanessa grinned, throwing herself in Shaz's arms, who (surprisingly) hugged her back.

"And Blade?" Vanessa asked. Shaz nodded, and Vannesa tightened her hug.

Vanessa hoped this was real. She'd always had the childish dream that her big brother would show up in all his glory (preferably on a bike with Shaz with him - Blade and Shaz had always been best friends).

She'd been training hard, because she felt it would dishonour him if she became a little sobbing princess. She'd be a cool princess, always up to date and with a sense of style to kill.

"Okay, kid, you gotta let go of me, I need to tell you something," Shaz patted Vanessa's head (Shaz was one of the only people who wouldn't smile when she was happy).

Vanessa nodded, leading them all to the conference room.

This was bound to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review. See you next chapter! **


End file.
